rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The 'second season '''of ''Rails of Highland Valley aired on August 24, 2016 (short), and officially aired on September 20, 2016. This season takes place between August 2016 (one month after Run to Revenge takes place) and February 2017. Episodes # Change of Plans - Shawn asks Lilim to teach him how to pull passenger trains. # The Haunting from Canada - As Halloween gets closer and closer, the engines witness a strange sighting of a ghost CN steam locomotive. # Break Time - Nicholas and Ryusei are asked to deliver a freight train to Pittsburgh, but get distracted by video games in one of their boxcars. # Difficult Planning - Christmas is coming up, and Nicholas still needs to get presents for his friends. # Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake - Jose and Andrew are sent to work for UP after an accident. # Rivalry on the Railroad - Shawn and Kerry become enemies after an accident caused by an argument over GE and EMD. Shorts # Cameron Tricks His Friends - Cameron does not feel like working, so after finishing his first job, he bribes the others into doing extra work for him. Notes * Episode 8 is the last Rails of Highland Valley related video to take place in 2016. * Cameron Tricks His Friends take place before Episode 9. Specials # Thanksgiving Special - Shortly before Thanksgiving, a few reefers full of Thanksgiving dinner suddenly disappear. Characters Introduced * Nathan * Matthew * Ryusei * Teduka * Harrison * Trevor * Margaret * John (SP) * John * Kevin * Kevin (FXE) * Jose * Andrew * Josh * Dennis * Hunter * Harrison (CP) * Kris * Wario (cameo) * Momoka * Murase (cameo) * Dave (BNSF) * Luigi * Cure Mint * Cure Rouge * Cure Aqua * Angel Ace * Malcolm * Amber * Henry * Brandon (not named; does not speak) * Andy (cameo) * Darin (cameo) * Jerome (cameo) * Silver (not named) * Woody (cameo) * Ralph (cameo) * Miranda * Caden * Top Hat * Marty * Lacus (cameo) * Dakota * Sportacus (does not speak) * Mario * Itachi * Boris * Cure Black * Cure White * Runa (cameo) * Neville * Bert * Philip * Christian * Tiffany * Eddy * Louise * Carter * Alan (cameo) * Eric * UP James * George * Joseph * Randy * Steve * Connor * Hank * Waidy * Melvin * Anette (cameo) * Warrior (cameo) * Emmett * Eileen * Jack * Jimmy (not named) * Joe (cameo) * Kahuna * Dora * Boots * Ely * William (cameo) * Ashley * Lexi * Caillou * Bowser * Paul (cameo) * Akatsuki (cameo) * Daisy * Cure Windy * Justin (cameo) * Swiper * Mr. Soldan * Evelyn * Raymond * Kara * Lucas * Asgore * Wallace * Bruce * David * Bulge * Ivonov * Deven * George * Chyoko * Nadine * Mitch * Fives * Skips * McQueen * Mater * Chick * Minori * UP Jared (cameo) * Jun (cameo) * Kai * Whitman * Papyrus * BNSF Jose (cameo) * Sans * Mike * Johnny * Robbie * Oliver * Toad (cameo) * Parker (cameo) * Kaiba (cameo) * Benson (cameo) * NS Andrew (cameo) * Zane (cameo) Returning Characters * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Kerry * Shawn * Lily * Lilim * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Dave * Larry * Peach * Mordecai * Spencer (cameo) * Wyatt * Mr. Dunn * Michael * Jacob * Arthur * Benjamin * Kyle * Yulogo * Lilie * Milky Rose * Noah * Officer Evans * Daniel * Marie * Ben (CSX) * Manabu * Timothy * Cameron * Adam * Arika * Tannen * Jared * Stewart * Nicky * Pops * Cure Bright * Zach * Teduka * Cure Dream * Mark * Cure Lemonade * Dan * Jason * Big Mac * Barry * Bridget * Rigby Returning Cast Members * RichmondCityRailfan * willferguson321 * Pacific Productions * Houston Rail Productions * Ivona * Vocalware * VoiceForge * Australian National Productions * tcrailfan15 * up4014 steam train fan * Cole Husky * BNSF 8010 Cast Members Introduced * Rail Gamer Productions * Norfolk Sou 7213 Ex Conrail 4123 * Benthetrainkid * Natural Reader * North Atlanta Rail Productions * Mykawa Sub Railfan 1982 * Carolina Foamer * NMW Productions * Thomasbrainline. Productions * Floridian Films * Brendon_up1995 * Atlantic Coast Railfanner * The Average Railfanner Category:Seasons Category:Season 2